


Khaos (Omori chatfic)

by ba_sil



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, F/M, Hhhhhhhhhh, M/M, OMORI Spoilers, What am I doing, idk - Freeform, idk what tags to put help, im not doing this too much work, sunnflower, woh imma cuss in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_sil/pseuds/ba_sil
Summary: ✨idk✨
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Mari & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Khaos (Omori chatfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omo (he doesnt use ao3 but)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=omo+%28he+doesnt+use+ao3+but%29).



> its short im sorry-
> 
> yeah theres probably some weird aus and headcannons idk
> 
> very ooc

**Kel added Sunny, Hero, and 3 others.**

**Kel changed the chat name to ‘Eßick Gamers’**

Aubrey: no ❤️

**Aubrey changed the chat name to ‘Weirdos’**

Kel: rUdE

Basil: guys please don’t fight! here, how about this?

**Basil changed the chat name to 🌻**

Kel: ooo preety

Kel: pretty*

Aubrey: preety

Mari: preety

Sunny: ?

Hero: Please be nice…

Hero: Like, please. Kel threw his phone on the couch..

Basil: oh no! at least it was on the couch!!

Kel: chile anyways

Aubrey: can i hit him with my bat????

Hero: No!   
  
Kel: 😛🤪🤭😏😳😌🥴😘😄😙🤾😍😂🙃😚

Hero: …

Hero: The door’s unlocked

Kel: HERO NO YHUDEUDHUYD

Aubrey: omw

Basil: aubrey please don't hurt kel :(

Aubrey: stfu

Sunny: aubrey, you should be the one shutting up. leave kel alone.

Hero: I-

Mari: oooooooo

Mari: sunny whats this abt??

Mari: HE JUST RAN OUT THE HOUSE I

Mari: SHOULD I GO GET HIM???

Mari: I THINK I SHOULD

Kel: nah hes probably gonna go over to basils house now lol

Mari: true

Kel: they br like: two best friends hanging outtt

Kel: they might kiss :)

Aubrey: i hate to call you funny but

Aubrey: THGEDUIEFHUY

Hero: I need to make dinner. Be right back.

Aubrey: THE OLD MAN DOESN'T EVEN SAY BRB LMAO

Mari: he may be old but he’s my bf >:(

Aubrey: 🙄

Kel: cringe >:(

Kel: un-pog

Aubrey: kel stfu before i snap you like a twig


End file.
